When I Thought I Lost You
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Ending of Season 4... Michelle and Tony! OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't Own 24… sadly I don't…

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

**When I Thought I Lost You**

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

Michelle's POV

The day is almost over... I've was broken down for that small while that I thought I lost Tony now all I want to do is see him again. Now Katie is talking about something with me, that I don't even know anything about I'm not paying all I can think about is Tony.

I hear the doors open and I looked the way of the doors. I see shadows of people coming. Then I see him… Tony, walking down the hall, he doesn't look hurt. He turns the corner and starts walking my way. I can't move I'm so overwhelmed I can't move… he get closer and I can move I go into the his loving embrace.

Normal POV

"When they told me you were dead…" Michelle hugged him tighter

"I'm sorry" Tony whispered hugging her real tight

Michelle and Tony kissed then broke away

"I love you… I didn't realize how much till I thought I lost you"

Michelle pulled a little bit away from the embrace

"What is it?" Tony asked

"When that women called and she told me-"

Tony stopped her

"Hey, hey you did what you had to do"

"But I didn't do what you did… you chose me and I chose-"

"Look we did the best we could… now it's over…"

Michelle looked at Tony and nodded a little. Then she took his head in her hands and pulled his head to hers to meet for a kiss. Then she broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on?"

Tony and Michelle turned to see Jen looking at them strangely with a little anger in her eyes.

BEFORE

"Can I help you?" the guard asked

"Hi, I'm Jen Daehria, and I'm looking for Tony Almeida."

"He's not here right now, but you'll be welcomed to wait he should be back soon."

"Thank you"

Jen then walked in.

She was walking through the hallways… (Don't ask why…)

"Look we did the best we could… now it's over…"

'That's Tony's voice' Jen thought as she turns the corner to see Tony and Michelle kiss.

'Isn't that his ex-wife… no way am I losing him to _her_…'

"What's going on?"

"Jen what are you doing here?" Tony asked

"Looking for you, Tony" Jen said sweetly

Michelle POV

'She said that too nice for my taste.' I thought as she walked closer to us.

"So you're Jen." I said trying to hide the venom in my voice, I have never felt so much anger for someone I didn't know. Tony just living with her and her flirting with makes my blood boil, which is unusual for me.

"Yes I am, the girl Tony's living with" she said

"Oh, so you're the home wrecker…" I said accidentally

"Home wrecker?" She raised an eyebrow

"You heard me"

"YOU were the one who left HIM remember?"

"I know the biggest mistake of my life, but when I came to notice I went out in search for him, then I found out he lived with you…" she didn't even give me a chance to finish

"You had your chance, Tony lets go home." She said putting her hand out.

I looked at Tony. I really hope he won't leave me.

Tony's POV

'Are they fighting over me?' I never knew Michelle loved me that much. I didn't even knew Jen liked me that, much. I really don't want to be put in the middle of this. Alright I have to make my decision to leave with Jen or stay with Michelle.

Michelle's POV

"Jen, I will go…"

My heart started breaking… this can't be happening… No, he can't leave me. I almost started to cry when I say the smirk on her face then I heard Tony speak again.

"Only to go get my things… I'm moving out"

"WHAT?" Jen kind of yelled "After I took you in after this Bitch dumped you when you had your drinking problems after everything she put you through… your just going to leave me and go back to the bitch!" She went up and slapped Tony.

That's when I lost it.

I went up and hit her so hard she slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. I was about to go back in and hit her again but Tony stopped me.

"Michelle it's fine."

"I'm sorry" I started to cry "I didn't, I didn't mean to hit her so hard… I just, I just,"

"Michelle, clam down, shell be fine." (HEH caring aint he! .)

"I'll go get medical…" Michelle said walking away

"Hurry back"

Normal POV

A couple minutes later Michelle comes back with a medical team.

AFTER THE END OF DAY FOUR

Before Tony could say anything she walked away into her office for the day and sat down on the couch. Crying.

"Michelle?" Tony asked

"Yes?"

"You've been through a lot today, come on I'll take you home."

"Alright"

She got and Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Michelle, I love you."

"I love you so much"

Tony took Michelle to Michelle's car and opened the door for her. Then he got into eh drivers side and drove her home… their old home they lived in when they were married. On the way home Michelle fell asleep in the car, when they got home.

"Michelle wake up…" Tony said softly

"Huh?" she said sleepily

"We're at your house…"

"Ok"

Before she tried to get up Tony picked her up bridle-style and walked to the door. Knowing that she always left a key behind the porch light he grabbed it and unlocked it. And went inside.

He took Michelle to their old bedroom and laid her down. Pulled the covers to her chin and was about to walk out the door.

"Tony… don't leave me."

"I'm not, I'm going to go sleep in the guest room." He said

"No, stay with me tonight…" She said sleepy

"Do you really want me to?"

Yes… or else I might have to cook."

"Well don't threaten me. Of course I'll stay with you" he laughed a little

He got under the covers with her and put his arm around her waist.

"Michelle?"

"Huh?"

"I have a question for you…"

"What is it?"

"Well you marry me… again? I don't want to live anymore days or nights without you. I love you too much to live without you anymore… I'm surprised I lasted this long."

Tears were filling up in Michelle's eyes.

"Of Course Tony, Of course I'll marry you… I love you so much."

**END**

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

**DH: Well yeah my I thought of this when I watched season four over… I saw Tony come back… I squealed! Then I saw the episode with Jen and he was living with her… my sis had to hold me back so I wouldn't attack the TV… I started yelling at the TV when I saw Jen "HOME WRECKER!" ugh! I HATE Jen….I'll support Tony and Michelle pairings for ever! Well hats all! . **

**I LOVE TONY! HES SOOOOOOOOOO HOT!**


End file.
